


Starlight

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor encourages Rose to be patient, waiting to see something new on an alien planet.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: wait

“Just wait,” the Doctor said, so low she had to strain to hear.

Rose bit her lip to hold her questions in. Taking her hand, he leaned over and murmured into her ear, “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

She shivered.  _ It’s already worth it _ , she thought, squeezing his hand.  _ Nothing else matters. _

Soon the first shimmers appeared. They sparkled like miniature stars, and when one landed on the back of her hand its weight was as insubstantial as a snowflake.

“Fairies!” Rose whispered, awestruck. “Actual fairies!”

“Well, Axeldorfians actually. But close enough.” He grinned. “Tiny fairies for my fairy queen.”


End file.
